Ascension
by Aaronlewis54321
Summary: AU where Trunks never comes from the future and Gohan ascends earlier. Gohan must deal with controlling his anger, saving his father, and protecting the planet, along with the other Z warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Ascension

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only.

A/N Hey! This is chapter one of my Dragon ball Z story Ascension, an AU where Gohan ascends to super Saiyan earlier and it affects the timeline in certain ways

Gohan trembled in complete fear as he sensed the mind numbing power approach earth. As much as he tried to tell himself otherwise, he knew that it was the power of the once unbeatable Frieza. He also sensed a power even greater with Frieza as well. He ran to the phone and called his friend and fellow warrior Krillin.

"Krillin! Do you sense that!?" Gohan questioned, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong.

"Yeah, I sense it too, I can't believe it." The monk responded. Gohan could hear a slight quiver in his voice as he talked, trying to hide his fear from the young fighter.

They agreed to meet near the ship, and Gohan put on his armor from Namek and flew towards the power before his mom could stop him.

At Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber at 300 times earth's gravity. He had been training for 8 hours straight and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. He had beaten the bots long ago and now was practicing dodging Ki blasts. He charged the blast and released it with Earth shattering force. He was flying in the air and training his flight reflexes. Just as the blast approached from behind and he prepared to intercept it, he felt a huge power near Earth. He recognized the power as the galactic tyrant, and gasped just as the blast exploded into his back. He ignored the pain as he lay on the ground. Images of his time under slavery flashed through his mind. He thought of the countless beatings and humiliations brought to him by Frieza. "No! This can't be!" Vegeta screamed in frustration as each of the images played through his mind as if they were actually happening.

Vegeta was gripped by fear and the first thoughts in his mind were of escape. After only a few seconds of this, his pride overcame him. "NO! I refuse to give in! I have the pride of my entire race in my hands!" He screamed as he exited the gravity chamber and raced towards the power that he knew dwarfed his own.

Gohan and Krillin met up in the sky and flew in relative silence towards the place that it seemed Frieza would land. They landed about a mile off, and soon Tien and Yamcha arrived. The two earthlings, who had never felt the power of Frieza first hand, trembled as they realized just how outclassed they were, despite their intense training. Piccolo arrived next, ignoring everyone except Gohan, whom he gave a slight nod to. Vegeta arrived last, with a confident smirk on his face. They were quiet at first, but as Frieza approached, Vegeta started formulating a plan. "Ok, if Frieza uses the typical planet invasion strategy, then he will send his men out and while he and the other power, who I believe his father, will stay at the ship unless their powers are needed. We should wait until everyone leaves, and then attack. They may be weak, but they could get in the way." Vegeta said.

"We can't just let his soldiers go, they would go on a killing spree!" Tien said with a scowl on his face, his disdain for Vegeta evident.

Vegeta smirked, and said "If you would let the weaklings of this planet cloud your judgment, you're even more incompetent then I thought. I suppose you could take down the weakling soldiers as the real fighter fights Frieza"

"You aren't fooling any one Vegeta, his power makes yours look just as insignificant as it does mine!" Tien responded challengingly.

Vegeta growled and was about to respond, when piccolo yelled "are you two going to act like children, or-

Everyone went silent as the ship passed right over them. They all felt their stomachs flip, as the truly indescribable powers were so close.

"Ok fine then" Vegeta said with more urgency in his voice "Three eyes, Scar face, and midget, you three kill his soldiers after they fly off. Me, the brat, and the green man will approach Frieza and his father and start the fight." The humans brushed off the insults and prepared to charge. "Make sure not to fly, or their scouters will sense you." They waited until the soldiers flew off, and then they sped towards them.

Frieza crackled with electricity as scenes on Namek played through his mind. "Frieza, calm down, all that anger isn't good for you" Frieza's effeminate father said. He looked almost exactly like Frieza in his second form, except he was darker purple. "Oh no father, I'm not angry, quite the contrary, I'm the most excited I've ever been!" Frieza said unconvincingly.

_I can't wait until I see this so called super saiyan. Maybe I should employ him instead of this disappointment. _King cold thought, as they approached the Earth.

When they landed, Frieza and King Cold exited the ship, and their soldiers lined up in front of them. "I want you to kill any human you see, and I want you to notify me if you see any person with a power level of over 1000. The first to see Vegeta or a small unusually strong child will be rewarded handsomely. Any who show any mercy will be face my wrath!" Frieza screamed, crackling with electricity. The soldiers all saluted and flew off.

Gohan saw the three human warriors sprint off towards the soldiers, and swallowed as he followed Vegeta and piccolo towards the insane powers. His heart was full of fear of Frieza, and he kept making himself focus and not think of his father's fate. They arrived at the ship and revealed themselves to Frieza. Frieza's face lit up with demonic pleasure when he saw them show up. "Ho ho ho, what is this? It seems my prey has rounded itself up for me!" Vegeta swallowed all of his inner doubts and said "Hello Frieza, long time no see. Funny, I didn't think it was possible that you could get any uglier, but I guess you are full of surprises". Frieza growled "You have always been so good at trash talk Vegeta! I guess you get good at it when that is all you have!" Vegeta scowled and charged at Frieza, followed closely by Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta threw a punch at Frieza's gut, and Gohan and Piccolo aimed at his face. Frieza didn't even seem to move, but the three super warriors ended up on the ground with aching faces. They slowly got up and got back into their stances. Frieza had his normal cruel smirk on his face, and all he could think of was the look on the so called Super Saiyan's face when he arrived to find his friends and son dead. Gohan got up first and charged at Frieza once again. He used his absolute full speed and shared a few blows with Frieza before he was knocked out. Even when he blocked, each blow with the metal form of Frieza seemed bone-shattering. Gohan fell to the ground already broken, and Frieza looked to the other two warriors.

Vegeta saw Gohan fall to the ground, and once again had flashes of his beatings with Frieza. He looked to Frieza and saw the same look on his face that he always had, and his anger exploded. "You think you can get away with what you did to me?! I am the prince of the mightiest warrior race in the universe!" Frieza rolled his eyes at the familiar sounding speech, and decided to let Vegeta hit him. Vegeta rushed up and punched Frieza with full force in the face. Frieza never flinched and Vegeta grabbed his hand as he tried to hide just how much his freshly broken hand stung.

_I don't understand! Even after all of these months of training, it's like the gap between us is even greater! _Vegeta thought bitterly.

Frieza smirked and punched Vegeta in the chest, rocketing him back 100 yards. Frieza looked to Piccolo and said "are you next?" Piccolo sighed and charged at Frieza, knowing full well the odds against him were insurmountable. Frieza sidestepped his punch and grabbed his arm and kneed it, snapping his elbow backwards. Piccolo screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Frieza smiled and pointed his finger at Piccolo's head. Right before he fired, his metal index finger was sliced off by a Ki disc.

Frieza was shocked at first, followed by complete rage, and purple electricity cracked loudly around him, as he looked at the orange wearing midget. "If you thought that your death before was painful, you have no clue what pain is!" Frieza rocketed forward and kneed Krillin in the stomach. The air was knocked out of Krillin, and then Frieza teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground. Frieza left the bald man alone, wanting to draw out his pain. He walked over to Vegeta and put his foot on his chest. "This feels a little eerily similar doesn't it Vegeta?" Vegeta groaned as the pressure on his chest increased. "Hey Frieza, I've heard some pretty nasty things about you, and seeing this I'm inclined to believe them." Yamcha said as he flew up, followed closely by Tien. "Oh, look, even more bugs to squash" Frieza laughed. They frowned and charged at Frieza, even more outclassed by Frieza than the warriors who attacked him earlier. After less than two seconds, they fell out of the sky.

King Cold stood to the side and smirked. _These puny insects think that Frieza is powerful, those fools. They don't know what real power is._

Frieza, not one to forget a grudge, walked back over to Krillin and kicked him repeatedly in the gut. Blood flew out of his mouth each time. He was slowly losing consciousness, thinking about Goku, who was his last hope.

Gohan watched as Frieza tortured Krillin. His Friend Krillin. He looked around and saw his friends on the ground bleeding and broken. He hated this feeling more than anything. The feeling of absolute helplessness as his friends were in trouble. It happened time and time again. Images of his fight with Nappa, the Ginyu force, and Frieza flashed through his mind. "I have never had the power to protect my friends! I keep training to be able to help my friends, but it's never enough! I can't let Frieza do this to them! I can't let him do this to my Friends!"

Gohan screamed in anger and frustration as he stood up despite the pain and glared at Frieza. He felt complete rage as he was overcome with power. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. He had no thoughts of anything except destroying Frieza. His power exploded, and Frieza turned around just as a fist connected with his jaw.

Frieza was on the ground for a few seconds, and when he got off of the ground, he trembled in fear. It was still the child in the same armor, but he was different. It was his eyes. His eyes were what struck fear into Frieza's heart. The eyes of the one warrior other than his father to best him. The eyes of a super Saiyan.

After about 5 seconds, Frieza's smile returned, though it seemed somewhat forced. "you think you are superior to me? I will kill you, and then I will kill your father!" Gohan was intrigued about the comment about his father, but he was too full of rage to say anything. The two warriors charged at each other, creating sonic booms every time that they met. Each time that Frieza struck at Gohan, Gohan would block it and hit back, and Frieza blocked all of Gohan's hits as well. It seemed like a stalemate to all except for king Cold, who saw that Gohan had the advantage due to his superior martial arts training. King Cold smirked, not worried about Gohan's power.

When they separated and stared at each other, it was obvious that Frieza's breath was more labored than Gohan's. "You filthy monkeys are all the same! You think that you are so superior, but you don't know what power is!" Frieza's eyes had a crazy look in them. "prepare to die along with your planet brat!" Frieza raised into the air with his other index finger raised. A large ball formed and he threw it at Gohan, laughing manically.

"What are you doing?" Gohan screamed as he raised his arms and closed his eyes as the large ball collided with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ascension chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only.

A/N Hey, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's number 2!

Gohan arms felt hotter than anything he had ever felt before, and he had to shield his eyes from the large magnificent ball that threatened to end him and destroy the earth. Frieza cackled loudly as Gohan was slowly pushed back by his powerful attack.

"How do you like that monkey?! This is the attack that destroyed the planet of your filthy ancestors! How fitting that it overtakes the so called legend of the saiyan race as well!"

Gohan teeth clenched and he could barely even hear Frieza's taunts as he poured all his power into repelling the blast. He kept pushing, and as time went on, Frieza continued to gain upper hand due to his enhanced abilities from his upgrades. Concentrated on what he was fighting for. His mother, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, and of course his mentor, piccolo. He thought of the time that Piccolo sacrificed himself for him. Because he was too weak. Finally, he thought of his father, who time and time again pushed beyond his limits to protect his friends and family. Gohan's aura flashed even brighter than before, and he screamed.

"No Frieza! I wont let you do this to Earth! You cannot keep killing innocent people for your own pleasure!"

Gohan focused all of his energy to his hands, and the ball flew off into space. Frieza looked at Gohan incredulously at first and then his face took a deep scowl. Both warriors had lost a decent amount of power, and they were still relatively even. Frieza charged at Gohan at full speed. Gohan caught Frieza's fist in one hand and threw a punch with the force of a freight train into Frieza's gut. Frieza's eyes bulged and he gasped for air. Gohan took a hold of Frieza's head and kneed him with full force right in the face. Their powers were the same, but Gohan's superior fighting skills meant that Frieza couldn't land a single hit. On the ground, the other warriors were regaining consciousness and attempting to follow what was happening in the air above them.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the fight thundering above him. His eyes were blurry, and all he saw was the outline of Frieza and a warrior glowing yellow. "so you show up to save the day once again Kakarot? Vegeta said bitterly. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and he was shocked to find that the super saiyan was not Kakarot, but was Gohan. Vegeta's anger boiled over, the fact that Kakarot and his son had both become super saiyans before him was not acceptable. _Perhaps it is not my bloodline that is special after all, _vegeta thought sadly as he once again watched gods battle above him.

Piccolo felt nothing but pride as he stood up and watched Gohan battle the seemingly invincible Frieza. He could not believe that 3 years ago he was an undisciplined boy that barely even knew what a punch was. He had come so far, and was such a selfless fighter, fighting not for himself but to protect the ones he loves. "Go get him Gohan, you are one of the strongest warriors in the universe." Piccolo said with a genuine smile on his face.

Gohan and Frieza broke away after 10 minutes of nonstop fighting. Both of the warriors had wounds, but Gohan only had a few bruises and Frieza was bloodied and beaten, and his power level was dropping fast. Frieza growled like an animal, then said "You stupid inbred monkey! I refuse to lose to a child!" Gohan smirked and said "Frieza, we both know that I am superior to you, and your power is dropping, leave here now, I have no desire to kill anyone, even you Frieza". Frieza rose into the air with his index finger raised once again, and started forming another energy ball. Gohan could tell this one wasn't as powerful, and he would be able to swat it without a problem. Just before Frieza threw the ball, King Cold appeared behind him and chopped Frieza's head clean off of his body. Frieza's face had a look of shock as his head fell to the ground, and the energy that had built up dissipated.

King Cold smiled as he descended to the ground and prepared to stomp on Frieza's head. Frieza screamed out as King Cold's foot flattened his head and ended his life.

"Whats the matter wit you?! I had already beaten him, he was no threat to anyone!" Gohan said, still rational enough to care for life over his anger.

"its exactly as you say, he was beaten. He was no longer of any use to me anymore. You, however, super saiyan, are more powerful and skilled that he could ever be, and it is only you who could take his place as my heir" King Cold replied.

Gohan scowled, a rare sight on the otherwise peaceful saiyan's face. "I could never live like you, seeking pleasure over morality. I will never understand how people like you think. You think that power is the only thing that matters, which will eventually be your downfall".

"Oh spare me your idealistic rant. Do you think that Frieza would be mad at me if I had crushed your head? You so called hero's give people far too much credit. Someone with such misguided views could never be my heir, I guess I'll have to kill you and your pitiful friends"

Gohan appeared behind King Cold and threw his fist into the small of his back. Right before it connected, King Cold disappeared to Gohan's left and attempted to punch him in the face. Gohan blocked the hit with his forearm and responded with a sweeping kick, which King cold just barely jumped over. Their hands met and they pushed against each other, electricity crackling around their struggle. Gohan slowly gained the upper hand, and they eventually broke off.

Gohan, even after his fight with Frieza, was still stronger than king cold. King cold had a little more raw power than Frieza, but he ran out of power faster than Frieza because he didn't have the mechanical attachments.

King Cold chuckled and said "you know, my power is a lot different than my son. Frieza was born in the form that you know as his fourth form, which is the pinnicle of his power. This form is the dominant trait in our society, and he didn't get it from me, he got it from his mother. I was born with a recessive trait, And I was born in the form that you see now. This is similar to Frieza's second form, but it is far more powerful than his second form. I was not born with my true power, but I trained my entire childhood, and achieved the ultimate transformation. I was the first of my people to ever achieve a transformation beyond what I was born with, and I became king of my people, and eventually founded the world trade organization. See why I am the most feared being in the universe!"

King Cold yelled and his body was surrounded by purple energy. His armor peeled off, and in its place white armor like material grew out of his skin. His white armor had a shoulder piece similar to his armor, and there were spikes coming out of it. His chest was also covered in the white armor, and there was a blue crystal like material in the center of his chest. His legs were covered in white as well, except for his calves, which were still pink with lines on them. Finally, his head was the purple color of his skin, with a blue crystal on his head, and a face almost identical to his sons.

Gohan shook slightly as he sensed the power of King Cold. He knew that even his new found super saiyan powers were small in comparison to this monster. Hope was quickly being lost, until Gohan somehow sensed something other than the enormous power in front of him. He focused on it, and out in space, he sensed his father. Gohan got excited despite the situation. He just had to stall king cold until his dad arrived. He tried to stall for as long as possible.

"So, this is your true power, huh? I did not imagine someone this powerful could exist." King cold smirked, seeing through Gohan's trick. "Don't try to stall me boy, it just makes me even more excited to kill you." King Cold said, his voice slightly deeper due to the transformation. He rushed at Gohan, and threw a punch faster than Gohan could see. Gohan closed his eyes. The Punch was so powerful, that it would have killed Gohan. If it had hit him. There was a strange noise, followed by a large collision, and when Gohan opened his eyes, he saw his father holding King Cold's fist. King Cold pulled his fist away and backed up to size up his opponent.

"Dad! How did you just appear here?" Gohan asked excitedly. "I learned a new technique I space, its called instant transmission. I would have appeared sooner, but I was in stasis in the ship, and just woke up and sensed the battle". Goku was already powered up, and he was wearing a weird outfit the Gohan had never seen before. "I'm so proud of you Gohan, I can't believe that you are already a super saiyan, and it looks like you beat Frieza too!" Goku then turned towards king Cold with a more serious look on his face, and said "I would try to reason with you, but I have a feeling that that wouldn't do much good." King cold smiled. "ho ho, you must be that saiyan that defeated my son the first time. I will kill you for disrespecting my family!"

Goku and Gohan both powered up to their full power and stood side by side, prepared to battle King Cold. "Lets go Gohan!" Goku said, looking at his son. "right!" Gohan responded, as the father and son charged at the demon that threatened the Earth.

A/N hey, thanks for reading so far, I really hope you're enjoying it. Hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only

A/N hey, this story has been fun to write. I hope that I get some reviews so I know how I'm doing and what to fix and what to keep doing. Thanks!

The two golden warriors rushed at king Cold, holding nothing back. Goku aimed high, and punched at King Cold's face, while Gohan threw a punch at his gut, both of the warriors coordinating their attacks perfectly. King Cold dodged Goku's attack and prepared to counter, but he did not have time to block Gohan's attack and he gasped for breath as the thundering blow to the gut winded him. Goku pressed the advantage and once again aimed for King Cold's face, this time landing a blow. He followed up with an uppercut that knocked him back, and Gohan launched forward and kicked him, rocketing him to the ground, forming a huge crater. King Cold stood up and wiped the blood dripping from his lip.

_Together, they may be a match even for my ultimate form. I will have to find a way to split them up, or else I may have problem on my hands._ King Cold thought. _The little one may be weaker, but he is still strong in his own right. I should try to get him out of the fight, at least temporarily, so that I can weaken the other._

Piccolo, the human warriors, and vegeta all stood in a group watching the momentary pause in the epic battle. "This is not good, I don't know what to do, and we can't just stand here! We have to help them!" Yamcha said, desperately trying to put his comparative weakness out of his mind. "Don't be foolish, it would only distract them. Do you sense that? There are a lot of power levels dropping in that city to the west. It's possible that one of their soldiers got away from our attention. Yamcha and Tien, you guys should go check out whats going on in that city and try to save as many lives as possible. Krillin, you go to Korin tower and get senzu beans, I have a feeling that we may need them. Vegeta, you and I should join the battle, I think that our power is enough to at least help our cause.

All of the humans nodded, and vegeta said "Although the fight against king Cold is not my fight, I will join just to show that I am still an elite Saiyan.

King Cold smiled as he formed a plan. He grabbed a handful of dirt and flew out of the ditch, towards the two super saiyans. He charged at them and ducked under Goku's punch, he blocked Gohan's kick too, and then he threw the dirt in Goku's face. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Goku yelled and put his hands on his face. King Cold took this time to attack Gohan full on. He attacked full speed, and Gohan had almost no time to act as he was riddled with punches and kicks. On the last hit, Gohan's hair turned black, and he fell out of the sky, covered in bruises and unconscious. King Cold smirked as he watched him fall.

Piccolo rushed forward and caught Gohan just before he hit the ground. King Cold was about to say something, when his head snapped up from a powerful uppercut by Vegeta. Vegeta poured his full power into his volley of attacks, and King Cold did not have a chance to dodge due to being caught off guard. Vegeta's power had increased slightly due to being partially healed from his beating by Frieza. At the end of the attack, King Cold looked up at Vegeta and smirked. He fired a Death Beam, and Vegeta looked in shock as it raced towards him.

All of a sudden the attack was struck away, and Goku stood in front of Vegeta looking angry. "Your fight is with me Cold, you got rid of Gohan, now it's just you and me." Goku was feeling pretty confident at this point. Cold had larger power than him normally, but he was damaged more than Goku was, so their powers were just about matched. Goku charged at King Cold, and attacked King Cold full force. King Cold was hit by every attack, and he was shot to the ground at the end of the attack, after a solid punch to his jaw.

When Tien and Yamcha arrived at the city, they we shocked to see a huge light green alien attacking it, destroying all of the buildings and smashing everything in sight. "What is that thing?! Tien asked as he saw the beast. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not friendly!" Tien nodded, and both of the warriors flew towards the beast. The beast saw them fly up to them and he said "wow, I'm surprised that anyone on this useless planet even knows how to fly! I assume you're here because you think that you can stop me?" The giant creature asked, chuckling as he talked. "Damn right we are! Who are you?" asked Yamcha. The creature smirked and said "Me? I am One of King Cold's best solders, Chamile." Tien smiled and said "oh, you sure do think highly of yourself don't you? Let's see how well you back it up!"

Tien rocketed forward and kicked the beast in the face, followed by a punch to the jaw and then a kick to the stomach. Chamile was in the huge crater he had created, and then he jumped up and started laughing. "You are tough, however this form is hardly the right one for combat, more for killing weakling humans." Chamile closed his eyes, and then he started to glow, and he changed into King Cold's first form. "How do you like this form?" He asked, smirking. "You're a shape shifter huh? Doesn't matter, your power is nowhere near King Cold's." Yamcha said smiling. "Hey Tien, rock paper scissors on who gets him?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah!" Tien responded. They played rock paper scissors as Chamile looked on incredulously. After a few rounds, Tien came out on top, and turned towards Chamile. In the Crane style, Tien hit Chamile once in the face, and he was knocked out cold. "huh…. I thought that he would last longer. Tien and Yamcha finished off Chamile, and they returned to the field of battle with King Cold.

King Cold once again picked himself off the ground and growled "don't get cocky monkey, you are not stronger than my ultimate form. I will kill you just like Frieza killed all of the others." Goku just scowled and prepared to fight. Meanwhile, Krillin arrived with the senzu beans and gave one to Gohan. Gohan got up. He looked up at King Cold, powered back into super Saiyan, and flew towards the action. King Cold was severely weakened from the blows he had received, and knew he could not survive fighting two super saiyans. While Goku was distracted, lasers fired from King Cold's eyes, and they pierced Goku's chest. Goku's eyes went wide, and he fell the ground and slipped out of super Saiyan. Gohan felt his world shatter as Goku hit the Earth. "How DARE you! I will kill you where you stand!" Gohan screamed as he powered up, and launched at King Cold. King Cold turned around, and before he had a chance to react, Gohan ripped through his stomach. He fell slowly to the ground and yelled, and then Gohan powered up his mentor's signature blast. "Masenko-Ha!" Gohan screamed, and King Cold's so called ultimate body was incinerated.

Gohan lowered to the ground and went out of super Saiyan, falling to the ground out of exhaustion. Goku, after being healed by the senzu bean, went over to his son and congratulated him. "Excellent job Gohan, I cannot believe the fighter that you have become!" Gohan smiled, got up, and hugged his dad. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" Goku smiled and said "I missed you too Gohan, I'm just happy to be home, I haven't tasted Chi Chi's cooking in ages!" Gohan smiled, happy that things seemed to finally be back to normal.

Tien and Yamcha returned, and all of Goku's friends gathered around him and riddled him with questions. The obvious question was asked by Yamcha. "So Goku, how did you escape Namek? From what king Kai said, it sounded like that explosion had you dead to rights." Goku then said "oh that's sure what it seemed like, but just before the explosion I found a Saiyan pod, and I jumped in that and hit launch, not concerned with the destination. I passed out soon after I was sure that I escaped, and when I woke up, I was on this planet with these strange looking creatures. They weren't very strong, and their food was terrible, but they had some pretty amazing techniques, like instant transmission." Everyone listened intently, and after more talk of adventures, the heroes decided to part ways.

"Hey Piccolo, do you want to train with me and Gohan? I'm sure that he would enjoy it". Piccolo smirked, and joked "I'm no super Saiyan, but I suppose that I can't leave that kid to have just you as a role model!"

As the three warriors turned to leave, Vegeta said "Hey Kakarot, you may be a super Saiyan now, but mark my words, I will become one as well, and I will defeat you and your brat and reclaim my rightful place as the ruler of the saiyans!" Goku smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way!" Vegeta growled and flew back towards Capsule Corporation, and Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo went to Goku's house.

Chi Chi just about had a heart attack when Goku walked through the door. "Hey Chi Ch-"Goku never finished, as he was practically tackled by Chi Chi at the door. "Goku, I swear if you ever leave for that long again, I'll kill you!" Goku smiled and returned her hug. After a few seconds, he said "Boy that smells good!" Chi Chi rolled her eyes at his predictability, and returned to cook the food. "Chi Chi, Piccolo and I are going to gong to train…" Goku said. "Ok, be back in a few hours!" Chi Chi replied. The Goku quickly said "ohandGohaniscomingtoobye!" and he grabbed Piccolo and Gohan and teleported away before his wife had a chance to respond. Chi Chi just growled and went back to cooking.

"Ok Gohan, now that you have surpassed your previous limits and become a super Saiyan, you can increase your base power even further than before. Because of this, for the next month, I want you to focus on increasing your base power, and not going super Saiyan during battle. I will be doing this also. Gohan nodded, and then he all of a sudden felt overwhelmingly heavy. He was now wearing a purple gi, and he could barely move. "You will be wearing these weighted clothes as well!" piccolo added on. Gohan sighed as he prepared to spar with his two mentors.

He felt very awkward at the beginning of the battle. He could tell that he was more powerful than before, and he could follow the movements of Piccolo and his father, but because of the tremendous weight, he could not get his body to move in time to block and counter the blows. As a result, he took many hits very quickly. After a brutal combo by Goku, he was elbowed in the head and fell to the ground, even faster than usual, because of his added weight.

_I hit him harder than I meant to there, I may have pushed too hard. _Goku thought

Just as Goku thought this, the ground shook, and he was shocked to see Gohan fire out of the ground and upper cut him. He backed away slightly, and smiled proudly before he was attacked from behind by Piccolo and put on the defensive. Soon Gohan followed suit and attacked Goku, and Goku was fighting a war on two fronts. After a few seconds of this, he slipped past Piccolo's guard and punched him in the gut, and then, just as quickly, blocked two punches from Gohan and smashed his fist into his face. Gohan flew back 10 feet, and then recovered, wiping blood from his mouth and smirking. He launched back at Goku and continued his assault.

Goku could not believe his son's tenacity, and by the end of the month, he was fighting at incredible speeds even with his training clothes. "Gohan, I think that you have grown beyond the need of training clothes, wouldn't you say?" Gohan smiled as he felt the weight lifted from his body. "We should take our weights off too, huh piccolo?" Piccolo smirked and nodded, and Gohan stood wide eyed as they both took off their weighted garments, each garment heavier than Gohan's entire set. "You guys were wearing weighted clothes too?!" Gohan said shocked. He groaned, realizing just how much more powerful they were than him in his base form. "Well, I guess that's what training is for!" Gohan said as he raced towards his father and aimed a knee for his face.

Vegeta took off in the Capsule Corp space ship, and growled as he thought of Kakarot and his half breed son. _I will surpass them _he thought as he increased the gravity of the chamber to 300. He tortured himself in the chamber for a week straight, ad increased all the way up to 500 in that short amount of time. After this, he started running low on provisions, and he stopped at a nearby planet.

He exited his ship and walked to the local marketplace. He walked around, and kept noticing the same scarred person looking at him. After he was sure that it was him that the man was looking at, Vegeta scowled and said "If you keep staring at me, my face will be the last thing you see!" The man had facial expressions of stone, and he replied "My apologies, Prince Vegeta, my name is Paragus, and I, like you, am a Saiyan. I was just making sure that it was really you.

A/N hey, I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said, please review and tell me what to keep doing and what to fix. I thought about Vegeta encountering Cooler in space, but that has been done too many times and it seemed a little too predictable. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N hello, I hope that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have ideas of where I am going with it, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them and i may incorporate it into my overall plan. Thanks

Vegeta was shocked, and then replied "You're a Saiyan? How did you survive the destruction of the planet?" Paragus smiled and said "explanations will be given in due time, come, meet my son, he is also a full blooded Saiyan." Vegeta thought for a moment, and then followed him, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The two Saiyans walked back to the makeshift home of Paragus and his son, and entered. "Prince Vegeta, this is my son Broly" Paragus said, with a smile on his face that seemed to turn menacing. Broly turned to him and said "Hello, I am Broly". Broly was relatively small with unruly black hair, and wore golden bands on his arm, waist and neck. "You asked earlier how we escaped the destruction of our home planet. Broly was born on the day of its destruction with a power level unheard of for an infant. Your father, being the coward he was, ordered us to be killed, fearing that he would become superior to him and the royal family. He attempted to kill us, but we survived, and Broly and I have been waiting for revenge ever since."

Vegeta listened to all of this, and then smirked and said "that power may have seemed large back then, but neither of you seem like fighters, and I can't wait to see how you plan on getting revenge." Paragus heard this and started laughing. Vegeta growled and then said "what do you think you are laughing at?" At this, Paragus pulled a controller out of his pocket and clicked a button. Vegeta looked over at Broly when he noticed that his power was rising quickly. Vegeta's eyes bulged when Broly was surrounded by golden light and his hair turned blue. Paragus pressed the button again, and Broly's power stopped rising. "There, that should be more the enough power to defeat the so called prince" Paragus said, his last word dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta growled, and his fist pierced through Paragus' chest. Paragus looked down, shocked, and then fell to the ground dead.

Broly looked at the events seemingly indifferent to the death of his father. He then said "I will make you beg for your life." Vegeta got into a fighting stance, and yelled "come on then! Ill show you why I am the prince of all saiyans!"

Broly rushed at Vegeta faster than he could see, and launched his fist into his stomach. Vegeta bent forward, gasping for air, and Broly appeared behind him and smashed him to the ground. Vegeta's face scraped against the ground, and it took him a few seconds to pick himself off the ground. He groaned as he got up, and then sped at Broly. He aimed at Broly's face, and next thing he knew, Broly kicked his feet and knocked him over, and then kneed him in the back on his way to the ground. Every time that Broly connected with Vegeta, he felt a lightning bolt of pain course through his entire body.

Vegeta was on the ground a lot longer this time. Broly walked up to him and picked him up by the head. "So this is the power of Saiyan royalty? What a shame, I thought that it would be a lot harder to break you." Broly winded back and then threw Vegeta into a wall. Broly charged a blast in his hand and prepared to fire.

_Maybe royalty really does mean nothing. Kakarot and his brat both surpassed me and became super Saiyans, and now this commoner is a super Saiyan too. I've have always told myself I am the most powerful warrior, but all my life I have lived in the shadow of a stronger warrior, first Frieza and now Kakarot. Everything that I've believed my entire life has been destroyed. I… I don't care anymore! I don't care! _

Vegeta screamed, and the blast growing in Broly's hand dissipated as he watched Vegeta scream, stand up, and become enveloped in a blinding light similar to his own. When Vegeta calmed down and was in his newly acquired super Saiyan form, Broly retorted "I see that you are a super Saiyan as well. Maybe you won't be so weak now…." Right as Broly finished talking, a fist connected to his jaw, and before the pain even had a chance to register, Vegeta a hit him in the gut multiple times. Finally, Vegeta kicked him in the side and sent him flying.

"You fool! You will regret messing with the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta screamed, once again surrounded by a bright light. His power seemed to shake the entire planet, and everyone nearby could feel the rage coming off of the Saiyan prince.

_Our power is just about equal, but he has better technique than me I have to find a way to get these stupid power restrictors off of my- _Broly's thoughts were cut off by vegeta's screaming.

"Prepare to die Broly! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. The entire sky seemed to turn blue as Vegeta's attacked rocketed towards the unprepared Broly. Broly barely had time to put his hands up, and it did not take long for the blast to overpower him. Broly screamed as the blast hit him full force.

Vegeta smirked, powered down, and flew back to the market to that he could finish collecting supplies and return to training.

Broly was in a huge crater in the ground, barely alive after Vegeta's blast. His power blocks were destroyed from the attack, and he groaned I the ground before losing consciousness, his final thought of destroying Vegeta.

_I have become a super saiyans as well, but I still have to train more before I can challenge Kakarot, because he has been a super Saiyan longer. _Vegeta thought as he returned to the gravity chamber, cranking it up to 350 as soon as he entered.

Piccolo and Gohan sparred as Goku was practicing perfecting his technique. Goku and Gohan had grown immensely since they started training 1 year ago, and Piccolo was also far more powerful than even Frieza had been when he attacked the Earth. Gohan had all but perfected his martial arts, and he could now maintain his super Saiyan transformation for more than an hour. Goku was attempting to teach Gohan the instant transmission, but he was having trouble mastering it. Even with all of the training, Gohan was still studying, and he was 3 grades ahead of normal children his age.

Gohan enjoyed training with his dad and Piccolo, but he still did not enjoy real fighting. He did not enjoy getting into the life or death situations that seemed to be drawn to him and his father.

Goku could not believe the power that his young son had, and did not understand how a warrior so young could be catching up to him and piccolo in terms of style and ability. He could not help but feel pride every time he watched Gohan fight.

Goku was stopped practicing suddenly when he felt a power come closer and closer to Earth. He focused on it and then said "is that Vegeta? He has gotten a lot more powerful!" Piccolo and Gohan stopped sparring and focused on the power as well. "His power is enormous. I wonder why he came back to Earth." Piccolo said

_I know why_ Goku thought_. He's here for me, just like he said. I wonder if he has ascended._

Vegeta landed the ship in the capsule Corp backyard and got out. Without a word to anyone, he took off in the direction of Goku's power.

_He has gotten a lot stronger as well this past year. No matter, I will destroy him, and reclaim my title of prince of the Saiyans!_

Vegeta neared the training ground of Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku, and Goku started stretching, preparing for the monumental battle before him. Vegeta landed with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Hello Kakarot, I'm sure you know why I'm here. I will reclaim my honor and reestablish my position as the strongest Saiyan in the universe!"

Goku smiled and said "I've been waiting for this day for a long time Vegeta, lets do this!" Goku launched at Vegeta and hit him with a blow to the face. Vegeta was thrown back by the punch, but when Goku chased after him, he vanished and appeared behind Goku, knocking him to the ground. Goku stood up and this time Vegeta was the one to charge forward. Vegeta punched Goku in the face twice and then attempted to uppercut him, but Goku moved fast and kneed Vegeta in the gut. He followed by 5 punches to the face, and then a kick, knocking him away and to the ground. Vegeta growled and once again charged at him. They both picked up the pace, each getting in and receiving blows.

Gohan watched awestruck. This was the first time that he had seen his father battle at full strength since they started training, and he couldn't believe the level he was at, even in his normal form. "Come on Gohan, let's continue training. They'll tire each other out eventually, and I don't think Vegeta is going for the kill this time anyway." Gohan nodded, and then slowly turned to continue training.

Vegeta and Goku broke away, both breathing slightly harder due to the effort. "Wow Vegeta, I've been training hard the past year, but now we are at about the same level!" Vegeta smirked and said "maybe at base we are at the same level, but I am the most powerful super Saiyan!" Vegeta then screamed and focused his energy. His power continued to rise, and eventually his body was surrounded by a yellow light and his eyes turned teal. Goku was shocked for a moment, then he smiled. "So you're a super Saiyan too now huh?" Vegeta laughed and then said "anything a third class warrior can do, I, as an elite, can do better." Goku smirked and powered up to super Saiyan as well.

"How about we settle this once and for all?!" Vegeta said as he launched himself at Goku. Vegeta put his fist out ready to punch Goku, but Goku caught his punch and attempted to once again knee him in the stomach. Vegeta was ready for this however, and he twisted out of the way and put his feet on Goku's stomach so that he could pull his fist from his hand. He succeeded and they went back to fighting, neither gaining a definitive advantage over the other.

When they broke apart again, they were both covered in bruises and much more tired than before. Both of them had smirks on their faces eyed each other, looking for a weakness. "You aren't as weak as I thought Kakarot, though you still aren't at the level of an elite!" Goku smiled and said "I haven't gone through a battle this intense since Frieza, I knew this day would be great." Goku raced at Vegeta again, and he swung at his face, he got him and followed with a fierce punch to the ribs. There was a cracking noise, and Vegeta gasped and then responded with a strike to Goku's side. Their battle raged on like this, and their powers were slowly declining, while their injuries were rising.

Gohan was distracted during his fight with Piccolo, sensing the battle between the two rivals.

_I can't believe that we are all super saiyans and yet they are still so much stronger than me! I will have to step up my training if I want to catch up and be able to help protect my friends!_

Gohan continued fighting with a new glint in his eye, determined to not be left behind.

Goku and Vegeta fought for hours, continuing to match each other blow for blow. They fell out of the super Saiyan transformation, and their speed was slowing down with each hit landed. Goku sluggishly swung his leg at Vegeta, and Vegeta, with equal sluggishness, caught his leg and tried to respond with a punch, which was also caught by Goku. They both were losing consciousness, and decided they had one attack left. They both put all of their remaining power in their fists, and both swung at the other. Neither had the power to block, and they were both hit full force and knocked out by the attacks.

Piccolo and Gohan stopped fighting and laughed at the two super warriors unconscious on the ground. They woke up a few hours later, still covered in blood and injuries.

"We may be even now Kakarot, but I will surpass you and prove my superiority" Vegeta said, shakily standing to his feet. Goku laughed and said "Yeah, but we should do this again sometime Vegeta, it's nice to fight full power"

Vegeta grunted and took off back towards Capsule Corp, which is where he had been staying since he arrived at earth. Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku stopped training for the day, and planned to meet up the next day.

At Capsule Corp

"Bulma, honey, what are you doing in here? You've been practically locked in your lab for the past month, what are you doing in here?" Bulma's mom queried. Bulma looked up with bags under her eyes. "I'm working on a project that has been on my mind a lot lately. If this works, I'll be remembered throughout history as the greatest genius ever!" Bulma said, her voice full of pride. "Ok sweetie, good for you" Her mom replied cheerful as always. Bulma went back to work, her mind racing, despite her lack of sleep.

A/N sorry for the wait, here's chapter 4. What could Bulma be building? More action next chapter, as we will be getting to the real action. I hope you guys liked the way that the Goku and Vegeta fight went. Again, please review so I know how I can improve. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N hello! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. Tell me if I move too fast during fight scenes, because I am trying to refrain from that

Gohan was amazed by the power that he had obtained in the two years that he had trained with his father. He was immensely powerful in his base state, and he was immensely powerful in his super Saiyan state. He was working on being able to hold the super Saiyan state longer, but his small body seemed to have trouble holding it longer than he already could. Goku, meanwhile, was working on increasing his super Saiyan power with hardcore training.

Gohan noticed that in the past few months, Goku seemed off of his game. He trained, but it almost seemed like the harder he trained, the weaker he got. He fought hard to try to push past, but it just kept getting worse. Gohan and Goku were training one day, when Goku fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "Dad!" Gohan yelled, as he rushed over to his father. Gohan grabbed him and flew him back home to bed.

Goku had a look of pain etched on his face, and he kept clutching his chest. Chi Chi called Bulma and said "Bulma! Gather everyone and come here quick! He isn't doing well, and he wants to see his friends." Bulma sighed sadly, called everyone, and rushed to Goku's house.

"This isn't good, it's a heart virus that there is no cure for." Bulma said sadly. Everyone was quiet and sad as they looked at Goku in pain. Gohan was crying silently next to his father. "there's one thing that we could try, but it would be dangerous and if it went wrong, there is no guarantee that whoever does it would survive." Gohan looked up hopefully and a said excitedly "What?! Tell us what you mean!" Bulma put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. "This is the prototype to the project I have been working on for over a year. It has never been tested before. This, is a time machine. No cure for this disease exists today, but one most likely exists in the future. If anyone is willing to test this, it is possible that we can save Goku.

Gohan volunteered immediately, and Chi Chi protested. "Gohan! What are you thinking? You cannot go on an untested machine and go the future!" Gohan sighed and said "mom, I am one of the strongest warriors on Earth, and dad needs my help! He would do it for me, and I know that you want him better just as much as me!" Chi Chi was quiet for a moment, and then said "OK Gohan, I trust you.

When everything was decided, Bulma said "OK Gohan, if you're going, you'll have to go soon, because if he gets much worse, not even the medicine will help. Gohan nodded, and then said "OK, I have to get ready, and then I will be off." Gohan went upstairs to his room and grabbed an outfit identical to his father's except under the orange gi, he wore the blue spandex like outfit that was part of the Saiyan armor.

He walked back downstairs and out onto the front yard, along with everyone else. He walked up to Piccolo and said "Mr. Piccolo, thank you for everything that you did for me, I cannot express how much it means to me. If anything happens to me…. Please take care of my mom." Piccolo smiled and responded "You'll be fine kid, you're just like your father, and if I know anything, it's that everything works out for him." Gohan smiled and walked into the time machine, where Bulma explained some of the basic controls. After the brief explanation, she said "OK, I am going to send you 20 years into the future, because there is only enough fuel for one round trip, so we want to make sure there is a cure." Gohan nodded and Bulma continued "however long it takes for you to retrieve the cure, you need to return to one hour after you leave here, so we have time to save Goku". Gohan swallowed and waved to his friends "I will see you all soon! Don't worry, I will save dad!" Gohan pushed the button, the top of the time machine closed, and his friends slowly disappeared as the machine was surrounded by bright blue light. 

Gohan shielded his eyes as the time machine shook. The machine whirred and continued shaking for a few minutes. The machine beeped, and the blue light was slowly replaced by an image that was slowly becoming clearer.

When everything was clear, he surveyed his surroundings. He gasped when he saw that he was at his house in Mt. Paozu. He saw that the house was destroyed and was clearly disserted. He hopped out of the time machine, put it back into capsule form, and ran into the house. He looked around, and saw that everything was charred, as if it had been blown up. Gohan slowly walked around the house, looking at all of the destruction, tears slowly forming in his eyes. This was what he trained to prevent, and he was seeing it firsthand. He had to continue to remind himself that this was not his time. He walked up the stairs, and his head exploded as he saw his mother's lifeless form burned on the ground.

He exploded into tears and ran over to her. She was dressed just like his mother, and the only difference between this woman and his mother was that she had grey hair and her face had a little more wrinkles. He screamed and cried into his mother's lifeless body.

After what felt like hours, he stood, and picked his mother up. The sight would have been funny if not for the circumstances, as he was so small holding his mother's body. He brought her outside and blew a hole into the ground. He placed her in, filled the hole, and silently cried.

He looked to the left and saw a grave stone. He walked closer and saw that it was the grave of his father. At first, he started crying, feeling even worse as he saw his family dead, but he reminded himself why he was there, and he felt renewed vigor as he took off into the sky and looked for high powers, hoping that he knew some of them.

He felt a high power off in the distance, and he flew there as fast as he could. He felt the two powers start to drop, and he flew full speed towards the powers.

Trunks and Piccolo flew as fast as they could, feeling the power levels in the city dropping rapidly. Trunks felt a dropping feeling in his stomach as he approached the city, still feeling fear even after all these years of fighting androids. They arrived at the scene just as android 18 shot through the chest of a man. Piccolo and Gohan saw this and powered up as they screamed in rage.

When android 17 saw this, he laughed, saying "Oh look, it's you guys again. When will you two get tired of getting pummeled?" Android 18 laughed, and then said "yeah, maybe we should finish them off this time." 17 laughed and nodded.

Piccolo and Trunks finished powering up, and piccolo said "you take 18, ill get 17." Trunks looked at him and nodded. His golden aura flared around him, and he flew full speed at 18, screaming. She laughed, and dodged every single one of attacks. After a few minutes of dodging, she threw a powerful punch to his gut. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and she followed up with a long combo of strikes to his face. Piccolo was faring better against 17. They were about dead even ever since Piccolo and Kami fused, but his endurance was not as great as 17's. They fought for what felt like forever, but was actually just minutes, and when they broke apart, Piccolo had sustained slightly more injury than 17.

Piccolo and Trunks were standing side by side, and they were both breathing hard. Piccolo's mind was trying to form a plan on how he and Trunks can escape alive. Every situation that played out in his mind involved him sacrificing himself to save Trunks. He slowly came to terms with what he would have to do to save Trunks.

Piccolo leaned in towards trunks and said "Trunks, listen, I'm going to distract him, and I want you to run away as fast as you can." Trunks began to protest immediately, and Piccolo sternly said "Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgment! One of us must live to battle the androids, and you are younger and have more potential than me." Trunks nodded slowly, with a look of emptiness in his eyes. "Ok, when I give you the signal, I want you to fly away at full speed." Trunks nodded again, and Piccolo said "Listen you buckets of bolts! You may kill me today, but I've been down your path, and someone always will appear as the counter to your tyranny. I only wish I could see your faces when it happens."

Piccolo raised his right hand and started charging a blast. The power of the blast was evident to Trunks, who could sense energy. He turned to him and yelled now, as he fired the blast at the androids. Android 17 rushed forward and put his arm out, ready to intercept the blast. Android 17 had not expected Piccolo to put almost all of his power into the blast, and he was shocked when the blast connected.

When the smoke cleared, Trunks was gone, and Piccolo looked down at 17, who had an utterly shocked look on his face, and was looking at the stump where his left hand used to be. He growled like an animal, and screamed "You will pay for that!" Android 17 jumped up and charged at Piccolo, his fury evident in his usually cool blue eyes. Piccolo could see the fist coming at him, but he used so much power in his blast that he didn't have enough energy to move fast enough the block it. Piccolo could see the power that was behind the punch and knew that when it connected with him, he would die. Just as the attack was about to land, Piccolo saw an orange blur as 17 was knocked to the ground. His eyes were blurry from the battle earlier and his lack of power, and he said "Goku?" when he saw that he was saved by a warrior in orange. His eyes focused, and he was even more shocked to see Gohan standing there.

"Gohan? How are you here? And you're a kid!" Gohan smiled at his mentor of the future and said "Ill explain later, we need to get away from these things, if they were able to do so much damage to you, I don't stand a chance." Piccolo nodded, and they began flying away. Piccolo's lack of power meant that they could not move very fast, and soon, both of the androids appeared in front of them.

They both had lost the playfulness that they usually had. Android 17 growled, and said "I hope you two are ready to die!" Gohan realized the dire situation that they were in. He leaned over to Piccolo, and said "should I use to solar flare? I haven't mastered that one but it may do the trick" Piccolo shook his head solemnly and said "they already know that technique and it doesn't have an effect on them anymore" Gohan remembered the technique that he had developed during his training. He had never used it in a real battle before, but they were running out of options fast. He whispered to Piccolo "Mr. Piccolo, I developed a technique similar to the solar flare, but it disorients audition instead. I need to cover your ears." Piccolo complied, and Gohan put his arms out to his sides.

He yelled "Sonic Boom!" and clapped his hands together. Just as his hands hit each other, his formed a Ki ball in each one, and they hit each other, making a loud explosion. The androids put their hands on their ears and yelled, completely disoriented by the new attack that they had never encountered.

Seeing the success of the attack, Gohan gave Piccolo some of his energy, and they flew off, away from the androids. When the androids finally recovered, they searched for the two warriors, but could not find them. Their auditory systems were malfunctioning, and Android 17's arm was blown off, so they returned to Dr. Gero's lab to recover.

Gohan followed Piccolo to the lookout, where he sensed the power that he had sensed earlier. When they arrived, trunks eyes lit up with glee, ecstatic that Piccolo survived. Once Piccolo finished explaining to Trunks how they made it out of there alive, trunks said "So this is Gohan? How is that possible?! Gohan died in my arms 2 years ago, and he was older than me!" Gohan was shocked at this, and he explained to them where he came from and why he was there. They could not believe what he had said. When he finished explaining, Trunks told Gohan something truly shocking and curious. "I don't understand…. In our time, my mother built a time machine, but it did not work at all, so you never went to the future. It doesn't make sense that the past could change without being affected by an outside stimuli."

Gohan thought for a moment and said "so you're saying that for me to have come to the future, somehow something from the future affected my time?" Trunks slowly nodded and said "if I understand it correctly, then yes.

Gohan brushed the problem off to worry about later and said "so what happened here? What happened to my family and all of my friends?"

A/N hey! Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. If you see anything specific that you like or dislike about the story, feel free to tell me so I know what to fix. FutureTrunks98, I'm glad you like it! It's good to know that people are enjoying the story, because I am enjoying writing it. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Hey, sorry it's been a while since the last post. I've been super busy with school and mock trial competition. It shouldn't take this long to update every time.

Trunks' expression became dark as he started to explain what happened. "it started 2 years after Goku returned from Namek and the battle with King Cold and Frieza. As you know, Goku came down with a heart virus. My mother had been working on a time machine and you volunteered to travel to the future to try to find a cure. The time machine did not work however, and there was nothing that we could do to help. After about two weeks, Goku passed away. Everyone was devastated, and everyone lived sadly for another year. That was when a large shadow was cast upon the Earth. Two deadly androids, the ones that you saw today, descended upon the earth at south city. Everyone felt the power levels in the city drop, and they all rushed there." Gohan was listening silently and intensely as he heard the shocking tale. He was wondering why Piccolo was so silent, even more so than usual".

"The androids killed them one by one. Yamcha and Tien were first. Krillin, Piccolo, and you escaped from the battle, and my father stayed behind because he refused to back down. My father died that day as well. Krillin, Piccolo, and you sporadically attacked them, and that lasted for a few years. You three raised me, and trained me to fight. I was 10, and had just begun going along with you when they got Krillin. We were devastated, but there was nothing that we could do. You and Piccolo continued to raise me, and by this point more than two thirds of the population had been destroyed by the androids. When I turned 12, you were trying to train me to become a super Saiyan. It took 5 years for it to happen, and it only did when I saw your dead body. Even with all of my super Saiyan power, I am no match for the androids."

Gohan sighed, and contemplated what he had just heard. After a few minutes, he said "Mr. Piccolo, how have you gotten so much more powerful?" Piccolo looked up and said "Me and Kami have become one again." Gohan smiled, something that was rare in this world and said "wow! I can't believe how powerful it made you!" Piccolo smiled as well, happy to see Gohan once again. "So Trunks, what happened to me in this time line?" Gohan asked, curious with a dark expression. Trunks had a look of pain and horror on his face as he relived the moment.

"It a rainy day, and the androids were terrorizing East city. We were hiding in the shadows, quietly moving people out of harm's way while they attacked. They had already proven more than once just how superior they were, and we figured protecting the people should be our first priority. All three of us were there, and one of them saw him pass by while saving an old man. The androids called out to him, and called him a coward. He had gotten behind the building with us before he knew that they saw him, and when he heard that they did, he knew he had no choice but to fight them. I was only 17, but I wanted to help. I started to power up, but I instantly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. The next thing that I remembered was waking up on the wet ground with a terrible headache. My head was fuzzy, but as soon as I got up I felt that something was wrong. I could sense Piccolo coming from the lookout, but I couldn't sense Gohan anywhere. I flew all around the city looking for him, completely forgetting about the fact that the androids were in the area. After a few minutes of searching, I saw you on the ground and flew towards you as fast as I could."

Trunks' eyes started watering, and his words caught in his throat. "I… I saw your head completely severed. I felt an anger inside of me greater than anything that I had ever felt before, and my scream echoed across the entire city. It was as if all of the pain and anguish that I had felt my entire life had taken control of me, and all of my fear and happiness flooded out of me with that deafening scream. I focuses all of my rage on the things that had taken everything from me, taken my friend. I flew into to sky and looked for the androids everywhere, but I couldn't sense their energy so it was futile. I don't remember what happened, but I remember waking up back at the lookout."

Everyone's face was somber after Trunks' telling of the tragic ending of the Gohan in this time, and no one knew what to say. Every time that Trunks thought about the moment, he could still just barely feel the rage in his core burn. Gohan and Trunks and Piccolo conversed of the times before the androids, and eventually Gohan remembered his mission. "Trunks, Piccolo, is there a cure for the virus? I really need it! If my dad is cured, I might be able to change the future of my time line!" Trunks thought for a moment, and then said "I don't know for sure, I know that the virus was pretty widespread between the time your dad got it and the time that the androids attacked. It's possible that a cure was developed in between that time. We should check west city, that is where it would be if it exists."

Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks agreed, and they headed to west city in search for the cure. When they arrived, they split off, and searched the medical district for anything that looked promising. Piccolo searched the hospital, and his mind was racing as he searched. Reliving Gohan's death had taken a toll on him, and he still felt much sadness and shame that he could do nothing to stop it, even if he had been there. He was knocked from his thoughts when he saw a medicine labelled "cure" in the virus research center. He read the fine print and realized that it was in fact the cure for the heart virus that Goku had.

Piccolo flared his power so that his allies would know to come. When they did, Gohan was overjoyed, and he hugged piccolo. Piccolo felt happy to be with his friend again, even if it was for only a short time.

Most of the flight home, Gohan was overjoyed, because he would be able to save his father. His happiness faded after a while, as he looked over at the two future warriors, who had an eternally somber look etched into their faces. He thought for a moment, and when they arrived back at the look out, Gohan smiled and said "I'm going to stay and help defeat the androids before I go back to my time. Both of them rejected, the image of Gohan's severed head entering their minds. Gohan was not willing to be defeated however, and he eventually agreed.

They still had yet to find a way to actually defeat the androids, even with Gohan's help. Piccolo had an idea, but he was still deciding if it was the right one. "Perhaps now that Gohan is here, I can let you two into the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan looked confused. "What is that?" he asked. "It is a room that has perfect conditions for training that lets you train for a whole year while in reality only a day passes." Gohan looked surprised, and said "Why haven't you used it before?"

"You can only spend two days total in the chamber, and I have already spend two years there. Trunks has never spent a day there, because I could not go in there with him and it is a place that can destroy you in solitude. If you two go in together, it is possible that you will acquire the strength necessary to defeat them." Gohan smiled and was excited to be strong enough to beat the androids. In this time, he was starting to understand the reason that fighting was important. He wanted to protect he ones that he loved and help the people who couldn't protect themselves.

The warriors agreed that they would enter the chamber the next day after a nights rest. Trunks felt both apprehension and excitement that he may be able to finally rid the world of the terror that is the androids.

20 years in the past (Gohan's timeline)

Dr. GERO COMPUTER 0259

Temporal anomaly located in the east;

Save in file "Temporal_Events";

Analyze aspects of event;

Type of technology? Time machine

Type of anomaly? Temporal movement into the future

Destination? 20 years into the future

Successful? No

Reason? Not enough temporal power

How to repeat anomaly? Use Dr. Gero temporal probing device set to 37g setting.

Resave file;

20 Years in the future

'Damn it all, I cannot become the perfect being without the blasted androids, and there aren't enough people left that I can absorb to make me stronger than them!' Cell thought hopelessly as he decided on a course of action. His brain was like a computer, quickly calculating his options, and he was drawing no reasonable conclusions. He decided to link with Dr. Gero's computer network, as there may be more information there that could help him attain his goal.

He had just fought both of the androids and was defeated with relative ease. He needed to find a way to absorb them and become whole, or he would never truly attain his goal in life.

He closed his eyes and felt the influx of information as he connected his mind to Dr. Gero's computer network. Like before, but now on a greater scale, the computer analyzed his options, both likely and unlikely. Eventually, his brain came across a file known as Temporal_Events. He opened the file, mostly out of curiosity because he did not believe such a solution was actually feasible. He opened the file and there was only one document inside. He analyzed it, and when he read it, a smile started to spread on his face. He had the cells of Bulma Brief in him, and as such had the cells of a scientific genius. He realized that this time machine was set to arrive in only two days, and the only reason that it didn't work in the past was because there wasn't enough temporal power. From what he understood from the document, he believed that it might be possible to use the Dr. Gero temporal probing device to open the hole from both sides, and maybe the time traveler could make it to his time. If that happened, then he could return with them in the time machine and absorb the androids before they were even awoken.

Cell felt his fingers tingling as he imagined the feeling of being perfect. It was what he was bred for, and what his only goal was. After two days of waiting, he went to the Dr. Gero Time Probing device, which was just a glorified computer, and went to work. He isolated the exact time that the document said that the event took place, and at that time, he sent the probe to open the hole on this end of the temporal spectrum. Cell did it, and then soon after felt a new high power level appear on the planet. He grinned evilly, and started thinking about how he would get into the time machine without being discovered.

The next day on Kami's lookout, Gohan and Trunks were fully prepared for their training. Piccolo explained to them what it would be like, and what training would be most effective. They both smirk to each other as they prepared to enter the chamber.

A/N Hey, I know it's been a while, but I hope that the chapter was worth the wait. I hope all of the Cell and time travel stuff makes as much sense as it does in my head. RedHunter87, I really appreciate your feedback, and attempted to slow down a bit in my writing. I am also going to attempt to slow down the android fight as well, as I am hoping that it will be exciting. Also, in this story, Trunks is not yet as powerful as he was in the show (when he fought them), and as you can see with the way that they took out Gohan, they play with their prey a bit less in this story. I hope to hear from you again on this chapter and know if it seemed a bit better, and what not. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gohan ran into the hyperbolic time chamber and ran into the living chambers. "I call the bed by the refrigerator!" Gohan yelled, laughing. He look to where Trunks was and realized that he had already gone to train. His smile faded as he remembered what he was there to do, and as he watched Trunks train, the look on his face showed the weight of responsibility that was on him. Gohan remembered seeing his mother's dead body, and remembered that the only thing that cheered him up was the fact that this wasn't his time. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Trunks, whose parents and almost everyone who he had ever known was violently killed by monsters.

Gohan walked over to Trunks, and he stopped training and smiled faintly. Trunks was still getting used to having Gohan around again, and he had to admit that it was nice. "Hey Gohan, you want to spar? I'm sure that if we train together, we'll increase faster." Gohan smiled and said "yeah, we should! How long can you hold your super saiyans transformation?" Trunks thought for a moment, and then said "a while, but transforming takes up quite a big chunk of my power. Why?" Gohan remembered something that his father told him about learning to control the transformation before he worried about powering it up. "Well, I was just thinking about something that my father told me, and I think that we should work on maintaining the super Saiyan transformation for as long as possible. He told me that it was hard for my body to maintain the transformation because of its small size, and I need to adapt my body to not use so much energy during the transformation. Maybe if we adapt it well enough, we can get so used to it that we won't even need to transform!"

Trunks thought about what Gohan said and smiled. "You and your father really re fighting geniuses aren't you? That sounds like a great idea." Trunks let out a small yell and was enveloped in godly light as he ascended to super Saiyan. "But don't think that just because you're a fighting genius, you can defeat me!" Trunks charged at Gohan. Gohan quickly powered up to super Saiyan, and went on the defensive against the onslaught of attacks that Trunks was throwing. Trunk's speed quickened, and Gohan continued to dodge, not fast enough to develop a counter attack. Trunks threw a barrage of punches at him, and Gohan was moving his head to dodge each one, feeling the force of each punch that went by his head. Gohan was started to catch on to Trunk's style, and when Trunks kept focusing on punches, Gohan dodged a punch and then did a sweeping kick, knocking Trunks off of his feet.

Gohan jumped backwards to give himself a little more room. Trunks and Gohan charged at each other once Trunks got back to his feet, and now that both of them were warmed up, the fight was far more even. Trunks kneed Gohan in the stomach, and Gohan responded with an uppercut to the jaw. After exchanging a few blows, Trunks kicked Gohan in the side, and sent him flying. Trunks flew after him and kicked him into the ground, creating a loud thud and eliciting a grunt from Gohan. Trunks landed next to him with a smile, something rare for him these days, and said "have you had enough yet?" Gohan dragged himself off of the ground and said "you would like that wouldn't you?" Both were covered in bruises, but it was clear that Trunks was faring better than Gohan in the battle.

Gohan charged at Trunks with renewed vigor, and this time it was Trunks who was on the offensive. His punches and kicks only got faster, and pretty soon, he started landing some; a punch to the face here, a knee to the chest there. Pretty soon Trunks was dizzy from the blows, and Gohan kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. After being attacked by Gohan, Trunks wasn't faring any better, physically, however he still had a decent amount of energy left, and Gohan had spent most of his in his counterattack. Both of them knew that Trunks had more power, and Trunks got up and said "Come on Gohan, we've been fighting for a while now, we should work on trying to maintain our super Saiyan forms while at rest" Gohan nodded, glad to rest after the beating he took from Trunk's earlier.

The two warriors walked back over to the living area, and they sat down facing each other, cross-legged. "Ok, now we are going to sit here and meditate, and the first person to lose their super Saiyan has to make dinner for the other." Trunks said, laughing as he said it. He had begun to smile and laugh more than before. Gohan laughed as well, and then closed his eyes, concentrating. He felt the rage in the back of his mind, rage that he had felt so strong when he had first attained the transformation. Now that he had more control over the super Saiyan transformation, he felt as though the rage was what fueled his power, which had been true all of his life. Whenever he released his rage, his hidden potential would come out and he could do what he needed to do. This sensation was weird, as he was in the form that was fueled by rage, and yet he was in a calm environment. He decided that the best way to truly master the form would be to focus on the feeling of the power of the super Saiyan transformation and associate it not with his anger, but with this feeling of complete calm and tranquility. Gohan was like this for a long time, focusing on the raging power flow through his calm body, at first like a raging storm, and then gradually becoming a calm stream.

Trunk's meditative state was different than Gohan's. Unlike Gohan, Trunks achieved the super Saiyan form not through anger, but through sadness and despair. Growing up in the world that he did, and because of all of the grief that he had gone through in his life, he had this feeling all of the time, so it was not difficult to maintain the super Saiyan state for him. He focused on all of his grief and despair, and slowly the super Saiyan feeling became more natural to his body.

Neither had mastered the super Saiyan form, but their bodies had taken important steps in adjusting to it. After many hours of intense meditation, Gohan's worn out body finally lost the power to maintain super Saiyan, and he fell forward, breathing hard from the mental and physical exertion. Trunks opened his eyes and laughed, saying, "well, looks like we know who is making the dinner!" Gohan grumbled and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

A bit later, when dinner was finished, Gohan and Trunks were getting ready to go to sleep for the night. Gohan saw that Trunks had a sad look on his face. Gohan thought for a moment and then said "Trunks, what happened to all of your family? Is Capsule Corporation destroyed?" A dark cloud passed over Trunks' eyes, and it was quiet for a few moments before he finally answered. "It… It was just a few years after the androids appeared. I was just 5, I barely remember it. My mom had spent all of her time in the basement, trying to figure out why the time machine wouldn't work. I remember it was early in the morning. We were both in the basement, and she had just begun to work when the ground began to shake. She knew how dangerous it was, but I guess that she had grown confident in her safety after how many times that we survived. She said that she needed to run and get her blueprints off of the kitchen table, and she told me to stay in the basement…. She looked back at me for a moment, and then continued up the stairs. That was the last time that I saw any of my family members alive." A lone tear escaped Trunks' eye, though his face remained completely stoic. "After a few hours, Piccolo appeared and brought me back to the lookout and trained me. My only goal since then has been to free our world of the androids."

Gohan did not know what to say to Trunks, and eventually, he awkwardly stammered "I'm… I'm so sorry" Trunks sighed and then said "Don't worry Gohan, were going to keep training and then we are going to make the androids pay for everything." Gohan nodded, and they both got much needed sleep on their first day of training.

6 months later

Gohan woke up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He got up, walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His hair had grown longer and spiky hair replaced his bowl shaped hair. His hair was even more on edge than usual now, because he was a super Saiyan. He had maintained the super Saiyan state for 4 weeks in a row now, and it was so natural now that he didn't even have to think about it again. He had completely dissociated the super Saiyan from anger through intense meditation, and he was still curious as to what would happen if he got angry enough again. He figured his anger would either make him more powerful, like before when he got angry, or it would make him lose the ability to dissociate the anger from the form. He figured he'd better play it safe and stay calm, which wasn't difficult, considering he was kind hearted naturally, and although he was starting to enjoy fighting, he still did not want to hurt anyone.

Trunks woke up soon after Gohan, and he was excited to continue training. He had increased his power immensely, and he was finally believing that there could be an end to the nightmare. He had been a super Saiyan for a month and a half now, though his body was starting to finally feel the strain. He kept pushing his body harder, believing that this could be their last chance at defeating the androids. He was feeling more and more confident about the future, and his ability to stay super Saiyan was less dependent on despair and more on his willpower.

"Gohan, come on, we have to train!" Trunks yelled to Gohan as he walked out to the training area. They had begun to train deep in the chamber, where the conditions were harsh and the gravity was intense. Gohan ran out after him, and the two super saiyans faced off in the chamber that had just shifted to a desert like heat. Before sparring, Gohan and Trunks worked on their form, first practicing the turtle style and then the demon style. Trunks told Gohan about how the androids already know their fighting styles, and Gohan decided that they should work on fusing the two styles that they mastered to try to confuse the androids and possibly gain an upper hand. They both learned the demon styles and turtle styles from an early age, so it was easy to adjust them because they had done them for such a long time.

After they had practiced their martial arts forms for a few hours, they decided to finally spar. They charged at each other, but their speed was severely depressed because of the high gravity. They both grunted with each movement, and Gohan threw a punch at trunks. Trunks caught his fist and pulled him close to him. When he was close enough, Trunks drove his fist in his side, and then let go of his fist and punched him in the gut with his other hand. Gohan had the wind knocked out of him, and he saw Trunks prepare a punch aimed at his face. He ducked under the punch and then sent a barrage of punches into trunks' gut. He finished off his barrage with a swift uppercut to Trunks' chin. Trunks backed up from the shock of the punch, shook his head, and got back into his fighting stance. They both lunged forward and their hands locked. They both pushed with all of their energy forward, but neither gained ground. Their super Saiyan auras built around them, and the sound of their grunts filled the chamber. Eventually, Trunks started to gain the upper hand, due to his physical size advantage and he pushed Gohan to the ground and started hitting Gohan in the face. Eventually, Gohan lost consciousness, and Trunks stood up. Trunks picked him up and brought him back to the bed. Trunks had increased his strength a lot in the past few months, however he could tell that Gohan had increased his strength a lot, and he showed no sign of stopping. Trunks believed that Gohan could become the strongest warrior on earth.

Trunks went out deep into the chamber and continued training. After training for a few more hours, he stopped and looked into the sky. The sky was red and the chamber was burning hot. The sight of the red sky triggered a memory of the day his mother died. The sky was red that day as well, because of all of the fire. He remembered when there was a huge explosion above his head and the house that he lived in crumbled above him. He fought through the wreckage until he found the air, and then looked around everywhere for the mother. He saw light blue and ran over to it, seeing his mother covered in blood. He remembered running to her and shaking her for minutes, unwilling to come to terms with her death. He saw the blank look in her eyes and limpness of her body.

Trunks felt tears run down his face, he was consumed with anger as he stood in the chamber. He poured all of his power into his body, and his body bulked up. He could feel the power flowing through his body. He threw a few punches, and found that he was far slower, but his power was immense. He decided that he should work on increasing the speed of this form, because he knew that its speed would help him battle android 17, who, of the two, was more power than speed. He went deeper in the chamber than ever before, and worked on moving as fast as he could, so he could increase his speed.

6 months later

"Trunks, let's go!" Gohan called as he walked towards the exit of the chamber. Trunks ran up to him and said "yeah, this has been great, but I am ready to get out of this cramped place." Gohan nodded and opened the door.

Piccolo heard the door crack and walked over to the exit. His day had been the longest in his life, and he placed all of his hope in the youths. He saw them walk out. He was shocked to see them both in their super Saiyan forms while completely calm. They had both changed a decent amount, both with longer hair and their powers had grown immensely. They walked up to him and he said, "So how was it? Do you think that you have the power to defeat them?" Gohan and Trunks both smiled and Gohan said "I think we have a real shot. If we try our best, I'm sure that we can do it." Piccolo smirked and said "well considering your power increase, I am inclined to agree." His face turned somber, and then he said "the androids are attacking south city as we speak." The two hybrids frowned and started walking towards the edge of the lookout. Gohan turned around and said "Piccolo, can you change my clothes to Saiyan armor?" Trunks overheard and said "oh, can you do that for me too?" Piccolo smiled, and then silently changed their clothes. They both smiled and ran off of the lookout, towards the demons of this world.

A/N hey, I hope that you liked this chapter, I have been trying to improve my writing so tell me if you think that it seems better or if you don't like it. Next chapter is the fight with the androids, and we get to figure out what is up with Cell. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N hey, the story is getting to some more exciting parts now, so I'm happy about that. Jedi Master Albus, thank you for your advice. I have read a lot of stories on here, but obviously I am still trying to get better. In all honesty, I write the chapters and I get excited about them and proof read too fast so I can post it, which is something that ill probably stop doing. Anyways, on the story!

Trunks and Gohan let themselves fall towards the earth, gradually picking up speed until they reached terminal velocity. They passed by Korin tower, and waved to Korin and Yajirobe, who had not yet been found by the androids. Soon before they hit the ground, they took control of their fall and flew towards the city.

Gohan was anxious as they flew towards the mechanical demons. This was the first time that he was the one that was in complete control of the battle. In all of his other fights before, his father was able to come and save the day if he could not handle it: against Nappa, against the Ginyu force and Frieza, and more recently against King Cold. This time, the world was in the hands of him and Trunks, and if they could not stop the androids, then the fate of this world was doomed. Also, if he could not stop the androids, his father would succumb to his virus. For a moment he questioned whether it was the right choice to stay here and help fight the androids, but then he waved the thought off, figuring that his father would have done the same thing, and he wanted to do the right thing and help people.

Trunks felt no anxiety at all, having gone through the flight to fight the androids so many times before. Instead, he felt something akin to excitement, as he felt like he may be able to finally end the nightmare that was the androids. He clenched his fists, feeling his power coursing through his body.

"Gohan, I know we have been over this, but we may as well go over it one more time. When we get there, I am going to hit 17 with a surprise attack, and begin battling him, and meanwhile I want you to start a fight with 18 before she gets involved in my battle. It shouldn't be too hard to split them up, since they are overconfident." Gohan nodded and Trunks and asked "Are you really going to use your full large form against him? Are you sure that it'll work?" Trunks smirked, and said "Yeah I'm sure it'll work, I know that it is powerful enough to damage him, and I have spent six months focusing on increasing its speed, my increased durability and power should make up for any small speed disadvantage that I may have. Against 18 though, I think that you would be best to be in your trained super Saiyan form, because your speed is incredible and you pack quite the punch as well."

Gohan smirked, feeling less anxious, and they saw the city up ahead in the distance. As they got closer, they could see fire's all over the buildings that remained standing. Trunks clenched his fists again, this time out of ager, remembering the weight of the task ahead of him. They felt small power levels dropping in the eastern part of the city, and when they got close, they could see the androids floating, lazily tossing energy balls down onto the buildings. Trunks' brows furrowed and he said "Alright Gohan, get ready!" with a small shout, he transformed into his ascended super Saiyan state, and he flew full speed towards android 17. He aimed a kick at his face, and when it connected, the android flew towards the ground. Android 18 turned, first with a look of shock on her face, and then with anger. She reeled back her fist, and then sent it forward, aiming for Trunks' face. Seemingly out of nowhere, Gohan appeared in the path and caught her fist in his right hand. He put both of his feet on her gut, and then pushed off of her, doing a backflip while she flew in the opposite direction of 17. The two hybrids nodded to each other and flew towards their respective android.

Gohan descended to the ground and watched android 18 pick herself off of the ground. She growled at him and said "You got a lot of nerve kid, you must not know who you're messing with!" Gohan frowned and said "I know exactly who you are, you're a bully who thinks that they can use their power to get what they want. I am going to defeat you and liberate this world of your tyranny!" Android 18 wiped the dust off of her clothes and said "Those are some pretty big words for a brat. Too bad you won't be able to grow up and use it." Gohan rolled his eyes and got into his stance. After facing off for a few moments, they both flew up towards each other and met in the sky, their blows reverberating throughout the city.

Android 18 matched every one of Gohan's blows, and after a few minutes of rather equal battle, she began landing blows to Gohan's face. She swung a right hook at Gohan, and he blocked it with his left arm, leaving his left side open to a body shot. She stopped the sent a kick to his left side and he winced slightly. After having his guard broken, she pressed her advantage and he could only block every three of four attacks, the rest landing on his face and body. After the barrage, she sent him flying with a kick. Before hitting the ground, he stopped his fall and smirked. "Wow, Trunks was right, my speed has increased astronomically. When we were fighting just now, it felt like we were going in slow motion." Android 18 growled, and said "You're a cocky little kid aren't you? Well forgive me if I'm not shaking in my boots."

Android 18 charged at Gohan, and aimed a punch at his face. Right before it connected, Gohan seemingly disappeared, and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She was sent face first to the ground, and before she could recover, Gohan kicked her into the sky and flew up towards her, sending powerful punches to her gut. As she flew up into the sky, he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her flying back down and into the ground. She formed a crater in the ground, and when she finally got up, she said "You aren't as weak as you look. I guess I'll have to go all out to beat you." Both of the fighters got into their fighting stances again, they faced each other, ready to go all out.

After Gohan broke off from Trunks to fight 18, Trunks rocketed down to where 17 was on the ground. 17 Quickly got up and said "Oh you just made a huge mistake buddy! I'll be a lot less inclined to let you survive this encounter." Trunks ignored the comments made by 17 and focused his power, preparing for the battle that would save the world. Trunks surged forward and aimed a punch at 17. 17 put his arm up to block, but when the hit landed he still felt a pain that radiated all throughout his arm. Trunks then proceeded to send a flurry of punches and kicks at 17. 17 was fast enough to block the attack, but he was not fast enough to dodge them, so every hit that Trunks landed damaged his body and it was getting progressively worse with each hit. He was still just a bit faster than Trunks, and when given the opportunity, he broke off from the fight.

'he definitely is stronger than me, but I still have the speed advantage, so I'll have to find a way to tire him out without directly fighting him, because if I do, I may be destroyed just by blocking.' 17 thought. After thinking for a moment longer, he decided on a course of action. He sent a ki blast at Trunks' face, and then flew towards the center of the city. Trunks effortlessly swatted the blast away, and then his aura flared up around him as he rocketed after 17. 17 let Trunks follow close behind him, and the he sent another blast towards him. This blast hit him directly in the face, but 17 was shocked to see that it had almost no effect on Trunks' super-powered body. 17 changed tactics, speeding up, hoping to make Trunks tire out so that he could finish him off. He zipped around buildings turning every few seconds. After a little bit of this, Trunks thought for a moment. 'I think that he is trying to tire me out. That means that I must be a significant amount stronger than him. Maybe I should revert to my regular full power form and catch up to him, I'll probably still be strong enough to finish the job, plus ill be as fast as him.' Trunks reverted to his regular super Saiyan form, and then fired after 17 with far greater speed.

17 was shocked when he looked back and saw that Trunks was smaller and was heading towards him quickly. Trunks approached him, put his fists above his head, and slammed 17 into the ground. 17 groaned in yet another crater in the ground and pulled himself to his feet. "This isn't happening, I am the strongest being in the universe!" he screamed. Trunks landed on the ground, and said "Thinking that you're the best is a dangerous thing. It just makes getting surpassed worse." 17 growled and charged at Trunks. This time, they were almost even in speed and power, with the slight advantage being in Trunks' favor. Trunks almost could not believe how well the training had paid off. Trunks started pouring more and more energy into his body, putting more energy in his power and durability than speed, however not completely ascending to his super form. He had just enough speed to keep 17 from breaking off and running, and he could tell that he was slowly breaking him. He punched 17 in the gut, and then when he grabbed his stomach and leaned forward, hit him with an uppercut, sending him flying back. He pressed the attack and continued destroying 17's robotic body. The mark left by Trunks' hit was large on 17's face, and there were large Bruises all over his body. 17 attempted to throw a punch, and Trunks caught his fist with his left hand. Trunks swung his right arm with full power and aimed at his elbow. When the attack connected with it, 17's elbow immediately snapped in half, and Trunks let the severed part fall to the ground. 17 yelled and backed away. He could tell by the look on Trunks' face that he was ready to end the fight.

Gohan and 18 were locked in an epic struggle, and they were both covered in bruises and blood from the battle. The battle went on like this for a long time, but eventually Gohan started to slow ever so slightly. He had been using his full power for too long, and his body was starting to finally tire out. Android 18 threw a kick that was blocked by Gohan's knee, and Gohan feigned a punch to her face. She moved to block, and then nothing happened as Gohan's body seemingly faded. In reality, he appeared behind her and hit her in the spine, causing her to bend backwards involuntarily. Gohan started repeatedly hitting her in the back, having finally found a way to cause significant damage to her. Eventually, she swung around and hit Gohan with a roundhouse kick to the face. He fell back, dizzy, and she charged at him and hit him with deadly accuracy and speed. After hitting him nonstop for minutes, she finally stopped, and Gohan fell backwards, barely conscious.

Android 18 flew up high into the sky and prepared to finish off Gohan with a blast. Gohan saw what she was doing and thought 'I don't know what I can do anymore, I was unsuccessful. I guess I lost, hopefully Trunks can stop both of them and bring peace to this world. Gohan sighed as he prepared for the end.

A/N hey, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the cliffhanger at the end. I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but I was excited about it, and wanted to post it, though I am going to proofread before I post it, so hopefully there aren't too many errors. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Hey everybody, I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I have really enjoyed writing it. Thanks!

Gohan felt a weird feeling in his brain, almost like static. He was confused for a moment, and then he heard a familiar voice.

'Gohan! You can't give up! Everyone in this world and in your own time is counting on you!' Gohan was shocked for a moment and then he said 'Dad? Is that you?' Gohan waited for a moment and then his future father said 'yeah, I'm your dad from this time period. I don't completely understand this time travel stuff, but I do know that if you can't stop them here and survive this battle, then everyone in your time will suffer the same fate!' Gohan sighed and was quiet for a moment. 'Dad, I don't know, I am almost completely out of power, and she has unlimited energy, I can't win!' Goku immediately responded 'there is no such thing as can't! If you fire your biggest Kamehameha wave, you can take her down, I can feel it!' Gohan stood up on shaky legs, and he got into his Kamehameha stance. 'Come on Gohan, focus all of your energy! Your entire family depends on it!' The words of motivation spurred Gohan on, and he started focusing his energy in the center of his body. He looked up and saw that 18 was preparing to shoot a blast at him. "Kaaaammmmeeeeee!" he cupped his arms at his sides and focused his energy inside of him further. 'That's it Gohan, just a little bit more!' Goku encouraged. "Haaaaammmmeeeee!" all of the energy that he had built inside of himself was focused in between his hands, and it lit up brightly blue. He poured all of his energy into it, and then slowly he started pushing is arms forward. 'Wait until the right time, I'll tell you when.' Gohan continued building his energy, and he saw that android 18 fired her energy blast at him. 'Keep waiting…' the blast raced towards him and he started getting nervous.

Gohan could feel the heat of the blast against his face, and he closed his eyes and turned his face away, preparing for impact. 'NOW!' Goku screamed, feeling that Gohan had built up enough energy. Gohan screamed the loudest that he ever had, and his huge blast pushed back her pink energy wave. Android 18 gasped, and poured more energy into the blast. She used the maximum amount of energy that she had at her disposal, and the blasts evened out right in between them, not budging an inch in either direction. Sweat appeared on Gohan's brow as he continued pouring energy into his ultimate blast. 'Alright Gohan, you're dead even with her, but you still have an advantage, because you're a human, and can push yourself, all she has is raw energy, but no courage or any character. Come on Gohan, you can do it! You have to protect the ones you love. You need to save this world and prove that you are the savior that it needs!' Gohan heard Goku's words of motivation and his aura built up around him, and he screamed again, his eyes full of passion. This power that he was using did not stem from rage, but from his desire, desire to protect his family and friends and those who could not protect themselves. Even now, Gohan kept his rage separated from his fighting, still wishing to control all of his power in his level headed mind.

Android 18 was shocked as the blast moved closer and closer towards her. "You rat kid, you think that a weakling like you could beat me?!" There wasn't any power behind her words however, and the blast continued to move closer and closer towards her. The light from the blast lit the rural terrain for miles, and the screams of the two fighters echoed around. The blast moved faster and faster, and pretty soon it was about to envelope android 18. She screamed a blood curdling scream and was enveloped by the blast. Gohan turned his head as she was destroyed by the blast, not wanting to focus on her screams. They saddened him for a moment, but then he thought of his dead mother and friends and his sympathy dissipated.

Goku smiled in the other world as his looked down on his son from the future. "It looks like this world can protect itself without me" Goku said, full of relief. Soon after Goku turned back and continued training with King Kai, a weight being lifted from his shoulders knowing that the earth was no longer a living hell.

Trunks saw the fear in 17's eyes as he slowly backed away, blood coming from the stump that used to be the androids arm. "You think this means anything?! I am superior to any human, the ultimate machine!" Trunks scoffed and said "you sure seem to enjoy saying that don't you? You think that because you're stronger that people, that gives you the right to feel superior and bully people?! The problem with your logic is that when you think like that, you reap what you sow when you finally meet someone who can best you. I'm going to finally show you what it feels like to feel helpless." As soon as Trunks finished talking, he phased from android 17's sight and the next thing the android knew, there was a fist lodged firmly in his stomach. He got the wind knocked out of him, and blood flew out of his mouth as he coughed. Trunks appeared behind him and kicked his back, knocking him towards the ground. Before he landed, Trunks appeared below him and kicked him back up. He repeated this 3 times, playing with the android as if he were a ball. After he finished playing with him, he grabbed the androids arm that was still intact and started spinning at unmeasurable speeds. Trunks held onto him with his left arm, and then reeled his right arm back. His fist connected with the androids' jaw, and his body went flying away while his other arm stayed in Trunk's hand. Android 17 slowly picked himself off of the ground, and for the first time in his life, there was true fear in his eyes.

Android 17 shook with anger and fear for a moment and then charged at Trunks. He threw kicks like a madman, and Trunks easily dodged them with his arms crossed. After showing the android how futile his efforts were, he disappeared again, and the fight was abruptly ended. Android 17 saw him disappear and had only just begun to react when he felt something on his neck, and then felt nothing. Trunks had appeared behind him and severed his head with one swift chop. He fired a blast at the headless body and severed head for good measure, and then sighed.

'Everyone… I finally did it. I'm so sorry I couldn't do it sooner and save you. The nightmare of this world is finally over, and I promise that I will rebuild this world into something that you would all be proud of.'

After he was quite for a moment, Trunks took off into the sky and flew towards Gohan, who he could feel was heading towards him as well. Both of the warriors were covered in wounds and tattered clothes, and they simply smiled at each other when they met. "Trunks! It's over! This world can finally rebuild!" Trunks nodded but was quiet, thinking about all that it took to get to this moment, the moment that he had dreamed of most of his life. After they both caught their breath, Trunks finally spoke up. "Come on, we better head to the lookout and send you back to give the medicine to your father." Gohan's face brightened when he remembered his purpose of saving his father, and he became anxious to return to his time. They both took off towards the lookout, a great relief washed over them.

As the two left, a creature emerged from the shadows. "So, those two defeated the androids did they? Well if they defeated them, then in my current form I have no chance against them. I have to find a way to sneak into that child's time machine and go to a time when there are more people to absorb. I will achieve my perfect form yet!" Cell flew after Trunks and Gohan, far enough away that they hopefully wouldn't notice his power level.

Piccolo looked up astonished when the two warriors landed on the lookout, covered in bruises and ripped clothes, but smiling faces. "We did it!" Gohan yelled to piccolo. Piccolo smiled and crossed his arms thinking about everything that it took to get here. "So you two were able to defeat them huh? What was it like? What happened?" Gohan told Piccolo and Trunks of his fight with android 18. "When she believed she had me beaten, she flew into the sky and prepared a blast. That's when I heard it. My father from this time spoke to me from other world, and encouraged me to keep fighting. He told me to fire my full power Kamehameha at her. I did it, and we were dead even, but then I pushed myself beyond my normal limits, and I was able to defeat her. I didn't even have to get angry! I may finally have control of my power without anger!" Trunks and Piccolo smiled, and then Trunks told of his defeat of android 17. "My training made a complete difference. By the end of the fight, it was as if I was fighting an inexperienced child. I never thought that I would reach this level in my abilities. Thank you for staying and training with me Gohan. This world owes you a debt of gratitude." Gohan smiled and nodded

"Gohan, do you want to stay the night here before you return to the past?" Piccolo asked. Gohan shook his head and replied "No, I'm anxious to give my father the cure and help everyone begin preparing for the androids in my own time." Piccolo smiled and nodded, and Gohan took out the time machine and then took it out of the capsule. Gohan walked over to Trunks and smiled. "Thank you for helping me train, I hope that rebuilding this world goes well, and I know that the protector of this world is one of the strongest warriors in history." Trunks smiled, and Gohan said his goodbye to Piccolo.

While Gohan said goodbye, Cell was deciding on how to proceed. "I cannot fit in the time machine without him noticing, and if I revert to my egg form it could take years to hatch again. I know! Ill cut my arm off and hide it in the machine, and then I'll regenerate once we make it back to the past. That'll mean that there will be two of me, one still here, and another who regenerates in the past to achieve perfection. Very well, so be it." Cell ripped his arm off and hid it under the seat of the machine. Then he flew off of the lookout back to Dr. Gero's lab.

Gohan climbed into the machine and waved to his friends. He looked at the medicine in his hands and smirked. He turned the time machine on and made sure that the time was set to the correct level. The time machine whirred and the image of his friends faded away. All he could see outside the windows were bright lights and colors. After a few minutes, the vibrations died down and an image began to appear outside of the machine. He saw his friends and family from his time surrounding him when the machine came to a complete stop. He opened the lid and ran out to them.

"Gohan! You made it!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran to her son. "Mom!" Gohan ran to his mother, happy to see her alive after his experience in the future. All of his friends crowded around him to ask him what it was like, but he said "Wait, we can talk about it in a moment, I have the medicine, and we had better give it to my father." They all ran into the house to Goku, who was groaning on his bed. "Go-Gohan, you're…here." Goku said between coughs. "Dad! Here, drink this!" Gohan opened the bottle and poured it down Goku's throat. Goku swallowed it, and he fell asleep, his face considerably more relaxed. Gohan waved for everyone to come back outside so he could tell them of his adventures.

"So everyone except Piccolo and Trunks are killed by these machines?" Tien asked somberly after Gohan told his story. Gohan sighed and nodded. "And you and Trunks defeated these machines?!" Piccolo asked astonished. Gohan smiled and said "Yeah, we ended their reign of terror. The androids appeared about a year after my father died, so that means that they will appear in one year. I defeated one of them, but it was a close battle, and I'm not sure that I could defeat the other one as it stands now." Everyone nodded and then Vegeta spoke up. "Well, if a brat like you could beat the weak one, then I don't think that I'll have any problem with either of them!" Gohan rolled his eyes and said "Me and Trunks found two different ways to push past the limits of the super saiyan form Vegeta, a regular super saiyan stands no chance against the androids." Vegeta looked shocked, and then grunted, not liking not knowing something that Gohan did. "One more thing everyone, the androids know all of our fighting styles and techniques, so you should work on changing your style and make alterations to your moves so you can confuse them." Everyone nodded, and they began making preparations for training.

While the Z fighters were talking among themselves, Cell's body began regenerating in the time machine. His body regrew from the arm, and then his other appendages grew back, and then finally, his head grew as well. He looked over and saw the warriors, and then crawled out and stealthily left.

'First I should work on absorbing humans, but I better keep it under the radar, so I don't have to fight anyone before I'm ready. After I have gained enough power, I will absorb the less powerful human warriors such as Yamcha and Tien, and then finally, after the androids appear, I should have more than enough power to absorb them and destroy Goku and Gohan.' Cell cackled with an animalistic voice, and he approached a city full of humans.

A/N I hope people enjoyed this chapter, and hope that the story is interesting and makes sense. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N hey, hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Dyton, we haven't seen the last of Trunks, Piccolo, and Cell of the future, all we know as of now is that Cell is alive and Trunks and Piccolo don't know that he exists. I appreciate the review, glad you're enjoying the story. Here's chapter 10.

Goku screamed as his aura surrounded him in a fiery blaze. His power kept rising, and he approached his limit. It had been a week since Gohan returned and Goku took the medicine, and he was already back to full power. Power continued to flow through Goku's body, and soon the amount of energy in him was greater than his super saiyans body could stand. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" He screamed even louder, feeling pain course through his entire body. He felt like his body was on fire and would explode any moment. He poured in even more energy, ignoring the pain. His muscles bulked up larger than normal, and his hair got a little bit spikier. He stopped screaming and relaxed, but his muscles were still larger than before and he was still surrounded by a faint aura. "So this is what you were talking about Gohan. I felt that there was a way to go beyond super saiyan, but I didn't expect it to be like this." Gohan nodded and replied "Yeah that form takes a lot of getting used to, because you sacrifice some speed for more power." Goku nodded and said "yeah it's true, though I can see how in some situations that would be necessary. So you said that there was another way to increase your super saiyan power right?" Gohan smirked and said "Yeah, this is the way that I like to fight, I guess it feels more natural for me. What you just did, I call that an ascended super saiyan, because it's kind of like pushing the limits of the super saiyan transformation. This other form I call the full power super saiyan, because you are adapting to the form and utilizing its power to its full extent." Goku listened intently, and then asked "So how do you achieve the full power super saiyan state?" Gohan thought back to the days of training in the hyperbolic time chamber, and said "The full power state is not about pushing the power, but it is about adaptation, so you simply have to stay in the form for as long as possible and get your body used to being in it when you are in a calm state. Trunks and I began this by meditating while trying to stay in the form. Eventually, we adapted to it so well that we could sleep in the super saiyan state."

Goku was excited to learn the new ways to increase his power, and he was also proud of his son for being so brave and going back in time by himself and learning these new things. Goku powered down from his ascended state to regular, and he planned on staying a super saiyan for as long as possible.

Vegeta was training in the gravity machine, pushing his power to the limit. As a super saiyan, the gravity wasn't very taxing, but he was trying to achieve the ascended state that Gohan had described to the Z-fighters when he first returned. Gohan had offered to show him about the form in detail with Goku, but Vegeta refused to be taught something by a child, so he decided to do it himself. The gravity of the machine continued to increase, but even at 1000, it was hardly a challenge for him. He kept increasing his power to his max, but he didn't go beyond, because there was always a possibility that the energy would destroy his body rather than make him transform. He kept getting close, but stopped at the last minute. As he was attempting again, raising his power, he sensed a sharp increase in a power, and he identified it as Goku. "Kakarot! I will not let you or your son surpass me!" Vegeta screamed as he pushed his power far beyond his max and felt his body bulk up. He laughed maniacally as he felt his body be flooded with power. "Prince Vegeta will reign supreme once again!"

Yamcha and Tien faced off in a field 100 miles away from any civilization. Yamcha and Tien decided to focus all of their energy on training, and both were frightened and angry to hear how easily they were defeated by the androids. "You know, I still have to pay you back for that broken leg" Yamcha said with a smirk on his face. Tien returned the smirk and said "fair enough, but I'm not going to give it to you!" Tien charged at Yamcha, moving his arms at speed beyond normal comprehension. Yamcha dodged his strikes, but he barely had time to react to each one and couldn't form a counter attack. Tien aimed a punch at his face, and Yamcha saw that his left was open. He dodged the punch to the left, and sent his left arm into Tien's side. Yamcha prepared to capitalize on his attack, but Tien recovered faster than he expected, and he phased behind him, moving faster than Yamcha could even follow. Tien chopped Yamcha right at the base of the skull, and Yamcha collapsed. Tien remained in his fighting stance, waiting for Yamcha to get up, but it took a while. Yamcha began pushing himself to his feet slowly and with a groan, and Tien said "I think that might be enough for one day". Yamcha finished standing, and said "NO! I refuse to be taken down by machines! I will get stronger!" Tien looked at him with admiration, and prepared himself as Yamcha charged him.

Krillin closed his eyes as he focused on Recoome's movements. He could feel him getting closer to him, and he could tell he was about to strike him in the face. Just as his fist was about to connect with his face, there was a large crash, and everyone gasped. Krillin disappeared and cracked Recoome in the chin like lightning, and even Recoome looked confused as he fell to the ground. By the time that he hit the ground, Recoome was unconscious, and Krillin looked at the two remaining Ginyu force warriors. "Who's next?" he asked as he looked to Burter and Jeice. They stepped forwards with smirks on their faces, and got into their stances. "You don't know who you're messing with shorty, you shouldn't challenge the fastest warrior in the uni-"Burter's boast was cut short by a foot to the face, and he fell to his knees while grabbing his broken nose. Krillin quickly turned and kneed Jeice in the gut, causing him to double over. Krillin pushed him back and made him fall on the ground, and then he finished him with one swift punch to the face. Krillin cut Burter's cries short with a kick to the back of the head, causing him to lose consciousness. Krillin looked at Vegeta and Gohan's shocked faces, and then saw them slowly become blurry and then fade away. After a moment, Krillin saw the pendulum room and Mr. Popo. "I beat them with a lot less effort this time. I think I may be ready to take on Ginyu. Boy if my training keeps going this well, I doubt any android could touch me!" Krillin laughed, and Mr. Popo nodded, happy to see that Krillin may stand a fighting chance. Krillin got serious, and the area around him faded once again and was replaced by Namek. He could see captain Ginyu and fell into his fighting stance, smirking.

Piccolo floated in the air with his legs crossed. He thought of what Gohan said of him in the future, and of how he and Kami had become one to take on the androids. Gohan had said that he was relatively on par with android 17, except he grew tired while the android never fatigued. 'I could almost take him on then, and I was a lot older. Imagine if Kami and I fused now, and we had time to adapt to the body and increase our endurance. We may stand a chance against them. Ugh, but how I loathe the thought of becoming one with him again. I should just try to train my own body, and keep fusing with him as my last resort.' Piccolo sighed, and continued thinking about the battle to come.

Cell looked at his hands after he absorbed yet another human. He had lost count of how many he had absorbed at around a 700,000. He could feel the dramatic effect that the absorbed power had had on his body. "These humans may be outrageously weak alone, but when there are a lot of them, they are quite the force." Cell said to himself with his animalistic voice. Cell knew that the androids would come out in a little less than a year, and he still had more powering up to do so that he could destroy them. "I am near the power necessary to absorb the ones known as Yamcha and Tien. I can sense them battling to the east of here. Absorbing them should bring a dramatic increase to my power!" Cell laughed again, as he flew off to the next city to gain more power.

Gohan sat meditating after training with his father for the entire day. His eyes were clenched tight as he went through his battle with android 18. 'When I was pushing myself, I found the power that I needed to beat her without losing control, but I could feel something weird along with my rising anger. It was almost animalistic, it was unlike any of the anger that I have felt before. I'm glad that I resisted my anger, because who knows what would have happened if I didn't. I have utilized the full of power of the super saiyan form, so anger will doubtfully make me stronger, it will probably only hinder me, and cloud my judgment.' Gohan continued to concentrate, but he could still not focus on the weird feeling inside of him that came along with his rage. 'The feeling was strongest when my dad from the future talked about protecting the people that I love, so maybe the weird feeling just results from hiding from my anger for too long. I guess I'll find out sooner or later.' Gohan opened his eyes as he smelled dinner cooking, and ran downstairs with his mouth watering, hungry from the days fighting.

Yamcha and Tien stared each other down once again, ready to start their daily spar. They had been training together for three months now, and both of them had improved dramatically. After a few moments of letting the pressure build, Tien charged Yamcha, ready to strike. Yamcha prepared to block, but Tien stopped midway and stood up straight. "Yamcha, it looks like we have a visitor." Tien said in his stoic voice as he looked at a green abomination floating above them. "Ah Tien, ever so perceptive. I think that might be one of the greatest benefits I get from you". The green monster said with a gravelly voice. Tien looked confused, and then said "what are you talking about? Who are you?" Yamcha was just as curious, and he was on his guard as he could sense the monsters power. "My name is Cell, and I came from the future. As for what I was talking about, you'll know soon enough, when we are one." Yamcha scoffed and said "you've come to the wrong place to start trouble pal!" Yamcha built his power and then charged at Cell. Cell had a shocked look on his face for a moment, and he barely dodged Yamcha's punch. Yamcha followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches, and Cell had to focus all of his energy on defense. 'I don't understand this! According to Dr. Gero's computer, Yamcha is weak, but he seems far more powerful. Perhaps I should have absorbed more people before going for these two.' Cell thought. Cell's thoughts were interrupted Tien, who appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground.

The two warriors descended to the ground smirking, and cell stood, growling. "You two think that you can beat me? Good luck!" Cell charged and went to full power, not wanting to risk being defeated by the two humans. Yamcha and Tien could sense their inferiority, and quickly powered up to their maxes as well. After all three fighters were at full power, Tien and Yamcha charged at Cell. Cell had more power than both of them, but whenever he started focusing on attacking one of them, the other would start landing hits, putting on the defensive again. Yamcha and Tien's movements were coordinated well because of all of their training to work as a team to beat stronger enemies. They both feigned a punch right, and then slammed Cell's stomach, Yamcha in his face and Tien in his gut. Cell fell back with a shocked look on his face, and he thought for a moment. 'I clearly don't have enough power to take them both on, I greatly underestimated their combined power. I guess I have no choice…' Cell prepared for a moment, and then when Yamcha and Tien were both looking at him, he made his move. He put his hands to his head, and then used Tien's attack. "Solar flare!" he yelled, and a bright light immediately emanated from his head. The two human warriors covered their eyes, and Cell took off and flew away at full speed. After a few minutes he could feel them following, but he was already too far gone. "I'm going to have to absorb a lot more humans if I plan on absorbing anyone. This could be harder than I thought."

A/N hey guys, this was a slower chapter, and was mostly just the training of the warriors. I'm curious if anyone has any predictions, and I'd love to hear them. The future timeline will be talked about in the next chapter, along with a pretty big battle in the regular timeline. Give me some guesses on who it is, and to clarify it's not the androids or cell that I'm talking about. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it, and of course I appreciate any criticisms as well.


End file.
